shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Tide Part 6
(in Barricade City, the fight between Alpha D and Buza begins) Buza: Hmmm.....it's seems as if I can't use my Devil Fruit Power. Alpha D: That's right, prepare to be crushed, Up Tempo! Buza: Come at me then! (she draws her sword) Alpha D: This will be so quick you won't even feel pain. Up Tempo Foxtrot! (he lashes out at Buza, who grabs him) Alpha D: Heh? How were you able to grab me. Buza: I use Kenbunshoku Haki, so it was easy to predict your movements. Men, ready the net! (several marines bring forward a weighted net) Dorsalo (fighting nearby): Crap, I've gotta help out Alpha! Alpa D: Leggo! That hurts! Buza: Never! I will apprehend you in the name of the law! (Dragon Soul returns to normal) Dorsalo: Finally! Now you all will pay! Buza: It's too late! (the marines drop the net on Alpha D) Take him away! Alpha D: Hey fishbrain, get over here and save me. Dorsalo: What was that? Alpha D: Hurry up, they're going to take me away! Dorsalo: Hmmm I suppose I can't allow that. (he tries to rescue Alpha but Buza turns his swords into toys again) Dorsalo: Ugh, this is getting annoying. Swordfish Strike! '(he begins fighting the marines with his nose, but Alpha D is being taken away by even more marines) Dorsalo: Hey come back here! Swamp Fox: '''Apache Bomb! '(a bomb tipped arrow shoot into the crowd, blowing away the marines carrying Alpha D) Jack: Dors! I found a cook! Dorsalo: Yeah I found a navigator and Fox just saved him. Swamp Fox: I found a ship! It's called the Crimson Tide and it's right over there! Jack: Whoah! Looks sweet. Let's go guys! Stryker: Hooo! Not so fast! Buza: Captain Stryker! I was about to apprehend these criminals when even more showed up. I appologize sir! Stryker: I will handle these miscreants! '''Owl Tornado! Jack: I'll handle this! Ondo Ondo no Heatwave! '(the two attacks collide, causing a wave of energy) Connery: Allow me to deal with him. '''Canine Slash! ' Buza (predicting Connery's move): Another accomplice! Now there's five of them. I must stop him. (she leaps in the way at the last minute) Stryker: You'll pay for that........... Connery: Anyone who stands in the way of my captain must be defeated. Dorsalo (to Fox): This guy has a dog-like loyalty..........Get it? Swamp Fox: Dude I don't know you. Alpha D (struggling with the net): Someone get me out of here! Dorsalo: 'Swordfish Strike! '(the net gets chopped up) Alpha D: Ugh, I had to be rescued by you. Dorsalo: Yeah. Cuz I'm awesome. Alpha D: We'll see about that, whoever can take out the most marines is the more awesome. Dorsalo: Bring it on. Alpha D: On your mark, get set, GO! Swamp Fox: Hey! I'll help. '''Apache Bomb! Jack: Connery, go help the others. It's just gonna be me and Owlman. Connery: Yes sir. Stryker: It's too late for you, Jack Gamble. I've already sounded the alarm. The entire marine army in Barricade City is already here. (hundreds of marines pop up, guns pointing at the Swashbuckling crew) Jack: Aww crap...Guys, it doesn't look like we'll be able to fight our way out of this one. Dorsalo: Let's go down fighting. Swamp Fox: Together! Alpha D: I'll still defeat the most marines. Connery: It was an honor serving with you all, even though it was just a short time. Stryker: Ready! Aim! (before he can say fire, a tall man with red hair wearing a pointed blue hat jumps in front of Stryker.) X Drake: What's going on here? Jack: Who's this guy? Connery: A fearsome pirate known in North Blue as Captain X Drake of the Drake Pirates. Drake: Why are you picking on these wealkings? They still have many years ahead of them, it would be a shame to see them defeated so early in their career. Stryker: What are you getting at? Drake: Fight my crew and I instead. (several pirates join Drake) Stryker: Hmmm you do have a much higher bounty than these guys....Hmmm why don't I just capture you all at once? Marine: Captain Stryker, the Swashbuckling Pirates are making their escape. Drake: Looks like you're too late. Stryker: SHOOT I hate you, time to die! (Stryker and Drake begin to fight) (on the Crimson Tide) Jack: I love this ship! I'm going to stand in the front and command the crew. Alpha D: I guess I'll drive. What's our heading? Jack: The Grand Line! Swamp Fox: WOOHOO Now we'll become super fearsome pirates like the Drake Pirates! Alpha D: The Log Pose is ready. Let's get out of here. Jack: Connery! Fox! Raise the sails! (the sails go up and the Crimson Tide sails out of the harbor) Jack: Oh crap the gate is still down. Swamp Fox: Leave this to me. (he goes over to the cannons) Let's test these babies out! (the cannons blow a hole in the gate big enough for the Crimson Tide to sail out) Jack: YEAH We're outta here! (Stryker's voice can be heard from the city) Stryker: I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth Jack Gamble! This is not the last you'll hear of me Jack: That's what they all say. Dorsalo: So we're going to the Grand Line. I hope everyone is ready for this. Connery: We won't know until we begin our adventure! Jack: That's right! LETS GO!!!! SWASHBUCKLING CREW! BRING ME THAT HORIZON! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories